No Mercy
by kuroi-roze
Summary: Burning Fox and Shadow Cats; Two of the most dangerous gangs in Japan. Dead Wolves and Black Panthers; Two of the most dangerous gangs in China. As the four groups get together in one school, how will they live without revealing to anyone who they are?
1. Default Chapter

Hanna: Heh... First fan fiction, so if it sucks, let me know --

Disclaimer: -points to Hanna- She doesn't own Card Captor

Hanna: -twitches- Must... stay... in... control...

ll : : ll

"Damn those foxes!" A teenager with black hair whispered as she reloaded her silver gun while she and some other teens surrounded Hazel Mist, the _major_ jewelry store that had products from the _major_ factory, Moon Stone.

Their target was one of the most valuable artifact in the world; the Mask of the Phantom. The only reason for this artifact to be so rare was that almost every jewel that you could imagine was on that simple black mask that only covered your eyes.

"Group A, surround the sides, Group B, surround the back, Group C, separate, and Group D, follow my lead," she whispered as she put on her bluish-black sunglasses. The others, wearing the same sunglasses, nodded after they got the messages from it.

"Group A, go first while Group C covers you. Group B, go while my group is covering you. We'll go in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... NOW!!" Sakura yelled as her vicious green eyes burned with fury.

Gunshots were heard from everywhere now, from the Burning Fox to the Shadow Cats. "3 members of Group C is already injured," Sakura heard from her glasses. She growled as she shot one of the majors of their enemy's group and quickly dodged one of the minor's shots.

"Better work on that target!" Sakura yelled while running to the shocked minor and kicking him on the stomach. "Wake up soon," she whispered as she grabbed the minor's gun and rolled around until her predator was killed by one of her best friends, Koori.

"Are any of the members dead?!" Sakura shouted and got a respond from Faiya, one of the newest minors.

"No one's dead yet, but Group A has 2 members injured! Group B is fine, Group C has 5 injured, while Group D just needs 1 member to rest," Faiya yelled while shooting bullets into a major's hand.

"I need the uninjured members of Group A and Group C to cover me!" Sakura said as she headed for the door, where Koori was waiting for her. "Koori, lead the gangs while I get the mask," she said hurriedly and left off with a nod from her friend.

 '  '

"Well, well, well. I guess you're trying to steal one of our artifacts again, Kinomoto," a teenager who looked a little older than Sakura said as her deep red eyes flickered in amusement. Her blonde hair was French Braided and had red tips. She wore a simple black jean with a red quarter sleeves and had a skull earring on one of her ears.

"You're artifact, eh?" Sakura smirked as she straightened her black shorts and stretched her dark gray tank top. "Well Koru, the last time I checked, all the gangs in Asia are going after the Moon Stone artifacts."

"I guess you have a point," Koru simply said with a shrug then reached for her pocket, where a black mask was poking out. "But this time, the Burning Fox are victorious!"

She let out a smirk and put the mask on. "Doesn't it look so good on me?" she cooed, hoping that she hit one of her enemy's nerves, but Sakura did the exact opposite thing and laughed while tacking off her sunglasses.

"I just realized that I miss your sister, Yoru, so much! At least she didn't act like a preppy bitch after winning a single artifact!" She started out calmly, but spat on the last part.

After hearing her sister's name, Koru growled. "NEVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER AND NEVER WILL! I'LL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN HER AT EVERYTHING THAT YOU COULD IMAGINE!!!!"

"Then why was it that Yoru never had her artifact stolen while you do?" Sakura asked calmly as she filed her nails. She looked up at her fuming enemy as she looked as if she was going to blow up soon.

"DIE!!" she yelled while shooting her gun wildly around Sakura.

Sakura smirked, knowing that her plan was going as she thought it would. She dodged most of the bullets but got hit by one on the shoulder. She instantly let out a screech which Koori somehow heard. (AN: ...Super hearing?)

"That's it!" she yelled out of anger as she pointed her gun at Koru's gun and shot about 3 times at it, surprising her.

Koru yelled desperately as blood came down her fingers. "You little whore!!"

"It's not nice to call names, my dear Koru," Sakura smirked as she snatched the mask off of Koru's face and put it on her. "Doesn't it look so good on me?" she mocked.

"You little bitch! You think you're so great don't you? Well guess what? YOU'RE NOT!!" Koru yelled as she held her bleeding hand with her other.

"I don't _think_ I'm great," Sakura smirked as the two leader's nose was barely an inch away, "I _know_."

She took the bloody gun that was next to Koru and shot it in the air three times, which meant two things; Another battle was starting, or the battle has been ended. "Oh and a little advice from leader to leader," she added with a wicked smile, "get better members."

ll : : ll

Hanna: Wanted to make suspense, so I made this chapter as short as possible  xD Yes, I am evil!! NOW REVIEW!!


	2. New Chicks and PrettyBoys

**Hanna: -waves- HELLO!!! **

**My friends: -waves also- HI!!!**

**Hanna: Answers to few questions:**

**1. Tomoyo is in a gang and will be revealed of what kind when I reach the chapter.**

**2. Well, I'm hoping it'll turn out to be SS -.-;;**

**Now, Onward with the s****tory!!**

_:::::::::::: Next Morning ::::::::::::_

"Dad was getting suspicious about you," a young man that looked way older than Sakura stated as his younger sibling came rushing down stairs. As Sakura ignored her most-of-the-time guardian, the waffle in his hands started to shake violently. His eyes suddenly turned from that warm chocolate brown to cold steel black. "I might be unable to cover up for you the next time."

Sakura sighed and faced her 24 years-old brother. "I can take care of myself, Touya. Anyways, dad will learn sooner or later."

Yes, her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, didn't know that his own 19 years-old daughter was a gang leader, while his son, Kinomoto Touya, did. It wasn't exactly surprising since he noticed all the guns she was hiding in her bags that were in a small closet and the fact that she would always come home late. Touya was extremely mad at first of course, but after Sakura reminded him that he was a gang leader once also, he couldn't really say anything.

Her deceased mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, had actually died because of her. Sakura was in a gang war, as always, and when the former leader of Burning Fox, Yoru, shot a bullet at the emerald-eyed girl, her mother had saved her life, but had passed away in sacrifice. After that faithful day, Sakura changed dramatically. She cut her beautiful hair that went up to her waist just above her shoulders, saying it was a bother in a war. Her soft and inviting emerald green eyes turned into a dark, blackish-green color that could give you chills for days.

"So, you really want to get kicked out of this house, huh?" Touya murmured before grabbing his backpack and heading off to the door. Sakura winced at the loud wham the door made as her brother closed the door.

The auburn-haired girl looked down at the wooden floor, her eyes blinking every so and then. She stayed like that for a while until she remembered she had school. She quickly swallowed down a pancake, went to her room, and put some makeup on the tattoo that was just beneath her right shoulder on her back. This _is_ pretty difficult, but since Sakura had been doing this for over a year, it didn't bother her too much anymore. The tattoo was a picture of a black cat with a streak of white fur going diagonally across its chest. Its golden eyes stared back at you as if you were the only thing it mattered to it. Front legs straight, back legs crouched, and its tail neatly around its paws, it looked harmless, yet vicious.

"Shit! I'll be late again!" Sakura cursed as she grabbed a small makeup kit and put on her black roller blades. She was wearing the usual uniform that her school made each and every girl wear; a black short sleeves that hugged onto their bodies with a pleated black skirt and an indigo sailor hat. They also had to put on an indigo tie that had a picture of a star with white wings.

"Here comes nightmare," she murmured grudgingly while closing the door shut and going off to school.

_:::::::: School ::::::::_

"Who are the new kids?" Sakura asked Koori as she changed from her roller blades to her normal shoes in front of her locker.

"A boy Li, a girl Li, Mihara, Yamazaki, and Hiiragizawa, " she answered while twirling her finger in her choppy black hair that went a little below her shoulders. "So tell me," she continued, "why did I hear a screech yesterday night that sounded exactly like you?"

The greenish-black-eyed girl responded with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you think?"

Koori let out a sigh. "I thought so," she mumbled while her icy blue eyes flashed with sympathy for her friend. "Sakura, maybe we should back down a few days on the Moon Stone artifact-"

"And why should we?" she snapped, her voice as cold and determined as ever.

"Roll your sleeves up," her friend snapped back while Sakura growled.

"So I got a little cut! Don't have to act like my guardian or something!" she spat, letting all of her anger out. She knew that Koori was only caring for her, but it pissed her ass of whenever somebody thought that she couldn't take care of herself.

"Fine! Act like no shit happened yesterday night! I just wanted to make sure you were alright for heaven's sake!" Koori hissed.

Sakura stared at the black-haired girl with bloodthirsty eyes for few seconds, but sighed after. "I'm sorry, Koori," she whispered. "I'm just really pissed this morning."

"Well, just try to keep your temper down the next time," she smirked and then looked up at the crowded hallway. "Damn... Those new chicks are getting popular pretty quick."

"And so are those pretty-boys," Sakura added with a nod. Then she remembered what her friend said and gave her a strange look. "Isn't Li the leader of that Chinese gang? What's it called? ...Night Wolves?"

"_Dead_ Wolves," Koori corrected while rolling her eyes.

"Dead Wolves?"her friendechoed, raising an eyebrow. "What a cruddy name."

Ignoring her friend, the black haired girl took a quick glance at the boy. "And I think you might be right... Well, this will be interesting."

A small smirk appeared on both of the girls' face. "At least we'll have more fun this time. Those idiotic Foxes were starting to bore me after I killed Yoru," Sakura yawned.

"How do you even know that they're after Moon Stone artifacts? Maybe they're after something else," Koori stated with a questioning glance to her friend.

"Koori, Koori," she began. "Can you think of anything else of why a gang would come all the way from China to Japan?"

With a shrug, the blue-eyed girl said, "You're probably right."

"Then let the games begin!"

**Hanna: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! NOW REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
